


"Peter.. I'm scared."

by Autumn_Endergem



Series: The Orange Place [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Karen starts panicking, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, The soul stone has cut them off from the outside world, is this how tags work??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Endergem/pseuds/Autumn_Endergem
Summary: Peter wakes up in the Soul Stone only to find that all the servers are down and he can't communicate with anyone. Karen doesn't know what to do as she's never been cut off from everything before.





	"Peter.. I'm scared."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Peter still having Karen to talk to in the Soul Stone and Karen developing real emotions because she's (electronically) alone for the first time and doesn't know how to process it. Plus fear is like one of the most prominent/evolutionary emotions there are so to me it makes sense for it to be her first.
> 
> Basically I just wanted to write some Peter (and soon Tony!) stuff and get it posted before endgame comes out in 2 days. Because I'll be officially dead afterwards.

It was the constant stream of words that woke him up. The voice was frantic and whoever was talking hadn't even stopped to take a breath yet.

 

“PeterPeterPeterPeterPeterPeterPeterPeter.”

 

Peter's head was pounding so hard he almost felt like crying. He couldn't think straight, at least not enough to work out what was going on, or even remember if he'd ever had a pain in his head this bad before; it felt like his skull was close to exploding.

 

He forced his eyes open and immediately shut them again when he was assaulted by an alarming amount of orange. Now Peter really wanted to cry. He was definitely dead. He had to be.

 

But.. if he was dead, who was talking to him? And why in such a panicked way?

 

Peter’s mind cleared enough for him to realise he was still wearing the Spiderman suit, which in turn was what made him recognise the voice that was still repeating his name.

 

“K-Karen?” 

 

“Peter!” She sounded relieved to finally have caught the boy’s attention. Peter's heart lifted when he realised that he wasn't completely alone.

 

He cracked his eyes open again, slower this time so the orange couldn't sting his eyes like it had before. It wasn't a bright orange but he hadn't been expecting it the first time round which had caused his headache to get more painful. Peter looked around, spinning on his heels as he took in his surroundings.

 

Everything was orange. The sky. The ground. The _air_. And it stretched as far as Peter could see. Even with the zoom feature in the suit, he still couldn't see anything else in the distance apart from an orange haze.

 

Peter quickly decided it was his least favourite colour. 

 

“Karen, what's going on? Where are we?” 

 

Surely she would know. Or at least have an idea of what had happened. The last thing Peter could remember was.. was nothing. He couldn't remember anything before waking up in this strange, empty orange landscape.

 

“I-” The AI stopped.

 

Peter's stomach dropped. Oh please come back, please don't leave me alone. 

 

“Karen? Are you okay?” Peter could hear the desperation in his own voice but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He really didn't want to be stuck here alone.

 

After what felt like a lifetime, Karen started talking again.

 

“I can't connect to any servers. I can't contact FRIDAY. I can't access any communication frequencies. I can't open any of the emergency protocols in the suit. I can't do _anything!_ ” Peter flinched. The only way he could describe Karen's tone was on the edge of hysteria. 

 

No, this wasn't right. Karen shouldn't be panicking; she should be giving him suggestions on how to fix this and get out of here. He wanted nothing more than to escape this place he'd woken up in. He wanted to go home.

 

“I want May.” He whispered, fighting back tears. Peter's breathing sped up at the thought of never seeing his aunt again. He wrapped his arms around himself and he dropped to the floor, sitting with his legs curled up under him. 

 

He also wanted to take his mask off but he wasn't even sure if this place had a breathable atmosphere. And it meant he wouldn't be able to talk to Karen anymore, which was something he refused to do. 

 

It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound being Peter sucking in large breaths as he tried to get his breathing back under control, with little success.

 

“Peter.. I'm scared.” Karen piped up, her voice quiet and wavering, something Peter wasn't sure an AI’s voice should do. It was such a human thing to say and for once, Peter really believed she meant it; somehow she was actually feeling the emotion of fear. 

 

Peter's chest was becoming tight. Too tight. He really hoped he wasn't about to have another panic attack although it was looking more likely by the second.

 

“So am I.” He whimpered. 

 

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know if his loved ones were alive, hurt, scared or in any danger. And he didn't know how to get back to them. 

 

The last thing Peter thought about before completely succumbing to his panic attack was how much he wished someone would come and save him.


End file.
